Killing a Good Man Or Two
by 12-Jammie-Dodgers-and-a-Fez
Summary: She had been trained all her life to kill a good man and she would kill only one, or so she thought. Spoilers up to and including AGMGTW. K  for now, but rating will increase for later chapters.
1. A 1st Birthday

**As if I'm not already bad enough at updating my fics. Anyhoo, I've had the idea for this one for a while and really wanted to write it so I did: can't be tamed! Just a short introduction to the story to see what ya'll think and I promise to update tomorrow dears. Spoilers for A Good Man Goes To War. You have been warned.**

**x**

**P.S. Gammid is what I'm calling the language of the Gamma Forests as suggested on Tumblr.**

**P.P.S. As Melody's Human+ I'm taking some liberties and assuming that she's already able to well understand language and speak Gallifreyan.**

* * *

><p>Her nursery was not unlike that of any child that grew up in the 51st century. The room changed itself dependant on whether she should be sleeping or not. During the night, the room would become spherical, the walls a deep blue, all apart from the pinpricks of light scattered across the surface, each a tiny star fragment plucked from a burning ball of gas to adorn her wall. Hovering dead centre was a cot that rocked gently to and fro, its sides curved to match the walls. The only difference being the mobile that swung just out of reach, above her head. While most would have featured rockets and distant planets, hers was a blaster circled by the faces of 11 different men, a blue box an a mass of hats. Very much a working model, the gun would spin, picking a different face, hat or box to target, sending it flaming into nothingness before it regrew to once again protrude from the swinging wires. The blaster rarely shot the box any more, having learnt otherwise from the child's cries each time it disintegrated. The one year old stared at it, watching as the miniature blaster took out one of the hats - the fez. She giggled in joy, this being her favourite one to see vaporised, before being distracted as the room around her changed, turning yellow and bright as each dot of light journeyed mid-ceiling, converging to make a large glowing light above the tot - the sign that it was morning. A minute later, the door swung open, revealing a curly haired woman with a mysterious silver eye-patch.<p>

"How's mummy's birthday girl?" She questioned, her voice saccharin sweet, taking Melody in her arms, "Ready for breakfast?"

As the baby giggled, unable to sense the falsity in the woman's voice, she was taken from the room, through a white one, containing only a high-chair and small table. She was placed in the seat, much to her disappointment but soon given a bowl that quelled her upset.

"Use your words and tell mummy what you want." Now sipping at what appeared to be a coffee mug, the woman's words were much more encouraging, a warm smile curving her lips.

Madame Kovarian was well aware of a Timelord child's abilities by this milestone and was eager to see how much her daughter could stretch her partial Gallifreyan DNA. The small girl frowned, her understanding of the English language far greater than her capability to speak it. Instead, she held up the bowl, a small Gallifreyan mumble coming from her mouth that the woman before her could not understand.

"I know it's difficult Melody, but you must only use that language with your tutor." She sighed, her smile wavering slightly as the child's face fell, "How about mummy tells you what we've got and you copy what you want?" She paused, taking another, longer sip from her coffee as the girl's smile returned, "An apple? Scrambled Meglathor egg? Cereal? Toast?"

At this, Melody giggled profusely, shouting, "Toast! Toast! Toast!" Alternating between Gallifreyan, English and Gammid.

She did not remember how the toast arrived in front of her, but within seconds she was avidly gnawing at a slice, dribble pooling on the high-chair. The girl never remembered how food made it's way to her as her mother never moved from her position in front of her, but it didn't matter to her, she was much more concerned with eating the food than where it came from. Each mouthful made her stronger, made her more ready for something she wasn't sure of. Though she may not have been able to effectively convey her thoughts, the girl was wise beyond her year, just like her mummy said she would be.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Will be quite a bit of RiverEleven in future chapters but for now she's a baby and stuff...so yeah. No Doctor for a few chapters but he will make an appearance soon.**

**x**


	2. A 5 Year Old Warrior

**Told you I'd update it! Childish moment aside, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Here we have the next bit with a considerable time jump from the last section. Hope you enjoy.**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Jenny, I'm bored." The five year old kicked her feet against her desk absentmindedly, swinging slightlty on her chair, "I don't want to do Gallifreyan today. I want to do weapons!"<p>

As a display of her ready-ness, she jumped onto the table, crouching low, gun in hand – a miniature warrior. She did a quick turn, screaming as she fired her gun for an unexpected reason, the recoil sending her flying from the desk to the hardwood floor. She stood abruptly, eager not to show any weakness, though tears appeared in her eyes, and curious as to what had landed her on the floor. Jenny's mood appearing to have changed, she shepparded Melody towards the door, blocking her view of whatever it was she had just fired her gun at.

"Wait outside, I just need to clean something up..." Jenny glanced nervously to her left before affixing her forced smile again. When Melody ran back for the door, she grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks, "Melody," She sighed in a warning tone as the girl smiled sweetly, knowing how to use her cuteness to her advantage, "You can do an hour of your combat training before lunch if you go now."

Not stopping to question, the girl shook her arm free, skipping along the corridor, gun limp in her hand. Within three seconds, she was out of sight and a holographic hatch appeared before her tutor, a stern look upon the image it held.

"What happened?" Madame Kovarian questioned sharply, her eye staring deep into the young woman's.

"She shot another Silent, mother, killed him instantly." Her voice hid undertones of jealousy and awe as the face before her contorted into a smile.

She knew it was ridiculous, but since Melody had arrived, Jenny had found herself in constant competition with the child, even if she loved her as a sister.

"She's never liked them." The smile now firmly in place, her tone changed to that of a proud parent giving her an all together less ominous feel, "Keep her entertained, I'll have someone deal with the mess. Pity Silent DNA won't meld with the flesh." It was obvious which of her 'children' she favoured best and she wanted it that way; she wanted the competition between them.

With that, the screen cut out, leaving the blonde's ganger staring at the winding hallway before her. Her skip was much the same as the child's, her joy at spending time in the Gamma Forests clear. Since she had become second favourite, it was only when Melody wished to practise her weapon's training that the blonde was allowed to leave the confinements of Kovarian's 'house', even if it was only in the ganger form. Catching up with the child, she found her just outside the building, drawing something in the loose soil with a twig. UV shield on, Jenny stepped out into the sunlight, marvelling at its true brightness. She stopped however as it became apparent what the girl was drawing – a cluster of circles of various sizes, overlapping as they were completed.

"Don't let mother see you writing that."

The voice behind her caused Melody to jump, ruining the line on an outer circle. She turned abruptly, scuffing over the marks with her shoe.

"I won't." She said simply, fiddling with the button for her UV filter, causing it to flicker slightly, "I only write it outside, she doesn't check out here." Her hand was slipped into the older girl's, sharing the remnants of mud between them, a look of longing flickering onto her features, "I want to meet him though, just once, see if the stories are true."

"You'll only meet him once sweetie, you know that. That's how mother wants it to be." She crouched in front of Melody, wiping the tears that crept from the corners of the child's eyes, "Don't dwell on the stories if you want to do the job you're being trained for." Her voice dropped to a low whisper, causing the other to lean in close to hear it, "But if you don't want to do that, if you'd rather travel through time and space with that gloriously mad man, listen to what I tell you and never forget his name."

Nodding softly, Melody smiled, her curls bouncing with each small movement. She didn't know what it was about her teacher but she was different; she understood things the others couldn't comprehend, she was more like herself. They began walking, heading towards the first in a long sequence of heavily guarded gates. It took a full twenty minutes, time for one of the many suns of the forest to set and rise once more, for them to pass each security protocol. Jenny keying in the code while Melody focused hard to pick up any psychic energy she gave out about the codes. From what she had learnt so far, they changed each day but were on a rotating system, coming back round again at the end of each cycle. When finally they stepped past the last barrier, the sound of the forest hit them; the purest sound the youngest had heard. It was the sound of her dreams and she couldn't understand why her mother never dared venture out into the trees. This was her place to explore and she handed Jenny her blaster before swinging herself into a tree with ease. She climbed the branches as the woman replaced her weapon pack for the equivalent of blanks, taking that extra precaution for the young girl's safety. With her ability to regenerate not yet confirmed or denied, her wellbeing was imperative; Madame Kovarian had already tried and failed to raise one Timelord's daughter as an assassin. She was closer with this one though; she'd done something right.

"You know I'll just shoot you out of that tree." Twirling the newly loaded gun in her hand, the older girl smirked before taking aim. It was remarkable how similar they were considering they weren't linked by blood, only species. It was for this reason the 5 year old loved spending so much time with her.

As her shot was fired, the younger one began her movement, grasping a branch before using it as a pivot to swing herself to the tree's other side as the blank hit the limb she had been on, leaving a redish tinge on the bark. Before the gun had time to recharge, she had jumped behind her combat partner, plucking Jenny's gun from her holster and pushed it firmly against her back, as high as she could reach.

"Good." Her breathing quickening though there was no real threat, Jenny raised her hands in surrender, "But remember aim the burst at the left heart, not the right, if you want him to live. An alpha meson burst through the right heart prevents regeneration."

When the gun was lowered from her back, she turned, facing the red faced girl before her. While outside the confines of their home, the girls had their only chance to talk freely about the Doctor and share their true feelings about the man.

"How do you know so much about Timelords?" Her voice now sweet as she posed the question, Melody tilted her head to the side in curiosity, sitting cross-legged in the undergrowth.

She got the answer she always did when she asked Jenny a personal question, "Spoilers." The five year old could never understand it, but she assumed that one day she would and she couldn't wait for that day.


	3. An 8 Year Old Psychic

"Today's the day, sweetie." Sat on the young girl's bed, Jenny brushed the eight year old's hair, a false smile on her face. The room had changed considerably since her first birthday. It was now a deep blue, various Gallifreyan scrawls littering the walls in the child's own handwriting.

"What if I'm not ready?" Fear quaked her voice, the only sign that she was afraid of the task ahead. She had been, for want of a better word, built for this purpose though it chilled her even after eight years of training.

"You have to be brave for me." She tied Melody's hair back, kissing the top of her head, "It'll be over soon enough." Once she had finished, the older of the two played with a loose curl on her friend's head, "Just make mother happy. I couldn't do what she wanted me to, but you can. You're stronger than anyone I've met."

At this, a small smile curved Melody's mouth, her confidence having returned slightly, "And you'll be waiting for me when it's over?"

As Jenny nodded, she stood the girl up, shaking her slightly in a playful attempt to raise her spirits, "I'll be right here, I promise."

Reciprocating the nod, Melody stared herself down in a conveniently placed mirror before walking from the room, her shoulders slumped. Kovarian, wrinkles now creasing the corners of her eyes, awaited her at the end of the hallway, a smile on her face. She had aged well, all things considering, and even with the wrinkles looked 10 years younger than her true age – a benefit of being human in the Gamma Forests, unable to stand in the sunlight and age herself further. Pulling her shoulders back in a silent reminder to her daughter to keep good posture, she hummed an old parish battle cry, obviously in a good mood. Melody straightened up, a deep breath relaxing her, halting a few steps before the woman. She had never used her gun on a living being before, to the best of her knowledge, not unless she was using fake meson bursts and even then she hated it.

"Melody." Her mother spoke her name, pulling her from her trance, "I've got a present to help you today."

As she spoke, she opened her hands, revealing an object similar to a throwing star. Momentarily forgetting the task this was to aid her with, the girl grinned, hugging her mother as she gushed.

"Thank you, mummy!" She reached for the shinning object, only for it to be snatched back away from her grasp.

"Control it with psychic energy and we'll see if you've made any improvements since last year." Holding her palms open once more, Kovarian smiled as the girl before her closed her eyes, causing the object she held to rise several inches and simply hover, "Good. Now get ready to fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking back into writing so only a short chapter for now, but let me know what you think...if you feel like it =P<strong>

**Charlotte**

**x**


End file.
